The Night Descending
by Ilovehermione97
Summary: During a moment of despair, Hermione reflects on some of the choices of her past, and on an unusual new one.


The castle was on the precipice of a rainy forefront. Water slicked from the windows as if it were driven by unseen forces (gravity). She sat in her room, lonely and alone. She was cold that night, especially in the soul. After having fought with her two male compadres, Ron and Harry, she felt most definitely cold. She sat at the window still, she did, watching the grounds and their wetness. How she wished to be that wet, but unfortunately, the arguments had from earlier ran around her mind until she was dry. Dryer, than the desert from Egypt where she had visited in summers past.

Who could save Hermione Granger from her own loneliness? She wondered this to herself in the third person. Who could possibly help her now? She could only turn to books. But this time, unexpectedly a comic book was sitting at the foot of the foot of her bed. After a few hours of reading she got very hot and bothered, and horny indeed. She began to please herself, but only a few minutes in did she realize she was being shadowed by something darker than the night.

"gasp" she gasped, turning around to look at the one person who must have been behind her but was now infront of her standing before her. "Who are you?" She inquired dubitibly with eloquence.

"I am the Bat."

She had been waiting for someone to rescue her and now she had her knight who was there to save her from the lonely darkness of the rainy and storming night. Batman was ready for secks, his big throbbing triupmhant bastard dick pulsated and urinated on the floor. "I am so ready" said Hermione, eyeing Batman's big throbbing triumphant bastard dick as it urinated, and cooed, "come hither." She beckoned to the Dark Knight.

"I thought you would never ask" said Batman also known as Bruce Wayne, and he slicked his hair back underneath his mask and said "The mask never comes off, not even for some young thing such as yourself."

As Batman slid into Hermione, feeling every ribbed bit of her inside, he muttered "I've never felt so accomplished, not even after my ninja training." He thrusted into her once more, making sure to savor the flavor he felt through his urethra. "My bat-dickhole feels batmazing" said the Bat. Hermione savored it as well, knowing that the Bat would be good to her and treat her better than that dumbfuck Ron and his dumbfuck stupid red hair. Batman was a copper-knob, Batman's mane was proud and greasy black like the knight or an african american playing quidditch in the rain. His sizable member continued to interrupt Hermione's aw-ings.

She started to pay attention to herself as well, removing ever'thang but her Gryffindor tie. Batman was too busy with his penis to notice Hermione's well-developed bussoms.

It was then that Batman became angered at Hermione's greed between the sheets. "Fuck you, fucking fuck me my parents are dead!" He screamed, smacking Hermione with his gauntlets, then pulling out to interrupt Hermione's hands on her tits by sticking his dick between the cleavage and tittyfucking her and jizzing on her face.

Hermione gasped and moaned and was all like, "ten points to Gryffindor."

Batman was not finished anymore, he ruined up the drapes that Dumbledore attested to having lit on fire during his attendance.

This was all well and good until Malfoy stepped in.

"I cannot believe that I am in the dorm that Batman and Hermione are having sex within. Ew" Said Malfor.

Draco Malfraw walked around, circling Batman and his bitch Hermione mudblood bitch.

It was then that Harry also walked in to duel Dravo in the room in witch they were all having sex in.

Hermione continued to bear with Batman penising her. She was scrubbed raw from the uncontrolable urination.

She frothed from her crotch feeling great and then Harry was like, "dude why are you doing that you're like thirty" and then Batman chucked a batarang "shut up" and killed Harry with the batarang.

Malfor was super pissed that Batman beat Harry after but then Batman urinated on Harry as well.

Malfor found great pleasure in watching the boy who live died and was so proud that this happened that he was like too juiced and exploded due to happiness.

Batman, then, finishing up, stripped Hermione who was only wearing the tie, and had her tits exposed if I already mentioned that.


End file.
